Revelations
by Angel Black1
Summary: When Draco Malfoy offers to take his brother to the park, he didn't think he could cause so much trouble. When a little boy wanders into Ginny Weasley's workplace, she didn't think he could bring her together with Draco Malfoy. D/G fluff


Draco Malfoy glanced around Diagon Alley, checking to make sure no one he knew was around. The nineteen year old sighed in relief as he saw no familiar faces and stepped out of the shadows, glancing behind him to make sure his shadow was there. Sure enough, his three year old brother Damian was trailing after him, grinning cheerfully. Draco once again glanced around the streets before taking the child's hand.  
  
"Stay close, kid," Draco instructed.  
  
"Okay," Damian answered brightly.  
  
Draco once again found himself wondering what had possessed him to offer to baby sit his brother, but then he remembered the alternate-a day of small chat with the Parkinsons and listening to Pansy's endless chatter. He suppressed a shudder and was grateful that his mother had gotten pregnant during his sixth year. 'Although I wasn't grateful at the time,' Draco thought.  
  
At Christmas during his sixth year, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had seemed to be hiding something from him, Draco recalled. They would stop talking as soon as he walked into the room, shooting him suspicious looks to see if he'd overheard. Draco had been fustrated because, try as he might, he couldn't seem to evesdrop on their conversations.  
  
On Christmas Eve Narcissa and Lucius announced the news to Draco as well as his Aunt Lorena, his mother's sister, his Uncle Patrick, and their son Vinson. Narcissa and her sister began to cry and Patrick congratulated Lucius. Draco was thoroughly disgusted. His parents couldn't have another child now, it would throw off his entire image.  
  
They did have their child, however, and for the first two years of Damian's life, Draco wanted nothing to do with him. It was easy to do for a while, because Draco was still in school when his brother was born. Once he graduated, he became obsessed with his job at the Ministry in order to leave for work before his brother awoke and be home by the time he was in bed.  
  
This year, however, Damian had come to understand the meaning of the word "brother" and was fascinated to find that another person did indeed live in the manor. Draco had been dismayed to discover that Damian now refused to go to bed until he came home from work. At times he would even insist that his older brother put him to bed.  
  
When Narcissa had mentioned that the Parkinsons would be spending the day at Malfoy Manor, Draco had to decide between the lesser of two evils. He had not voluntarily spent time with Pansy since he graduated, and never enjoyed the time they spent together. So he had quickly come up with a lie.  
  
"Pansy really doesn't like children, Mother," Draco had improvised the evening before.  
  
"I suppose I can have a house elf watch after Damian," Narcissa had replied off handedly as she peered over her shopping list.  
  
"They'll be busy cleaning and cooking, though. I can watch him for the day. Maybe we can go to the park by Diagon Alley. That way he'll be out of the house," Draco responded persuasively. 'That way I'll be out of the house as well,' Draco thought.  
  
"Oh, Damian would love that, darling," Narcissa had taken the bait easily. "He idolizes you, you know."  
  
And so, here Draco was, tugging his younger brother along the crowded streets of Diagon Alley and desperately wishing he hadn't thought of this. 'Why didn't I just say I had to work?' Draco thought as he glared down at his brother. His glare faded, however, when he saw the blissful smile on Damian's face. 'The kid doesn't cause trouble, at least,' he thought.  
  
At that moment Draco heard his name called. He glanced over his shoulder to see Blaise Zabini and some of his old Slytherin teammates coming his way. Draco quickly turned away and began to walk in the opposite direction, pretending not to have heard or seen them.  
  
"Hey! Malfoy!" Zabini called, this time closer.  
  
"'Raco. Someone's talkin' to ya, 'Raco," Damian said, tugging on Draco's sleeve.  
  
Draco spun around, pushing Damian behind him so he wouldn't be seen. He almost blanched at the thought of his old schoolmates seeing Damian-they might think that his brother was his son! His peers had caught up to him by now.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while," Zabini said.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Draco asked.  
  
The young men talked for about fifteen minutes, and none of the others had noticed his brother. Damian didn't seem to realize he was being neglected, but he did take advantage of the absence of Draco's restricting hold on his hand. For a while he did stay close as told, but after a while the animals in the pet store caught his attention. Damian promptly forgot his promise and wandered away from his older brother.  
  
The group finally broke up. Draco breathed a sigh of relief-none of them had noticed Damian at all.  
  
"Okay, kid-"Draco began, only to cut himself off. Damian was no where in sight. He walked down the street, searching for a slight blonde, but there was no sign of his young brother. He asked a few strangers, all who simply shook their heads and continued on their way.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Draco said in exasperation. This was the first time he had ever taken Damian out, and within ten minutes he managed to loose him. "Mother is going to murder me."  
  
~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Ginny Weasley smiled and looked up as the bell over the door of the pet store rang. Her cheerful greeting faltered as she saw no one at the door. With a frown, Ginny looked around the store from behind the desk she was sitting at.  
  
"Hello?" Ginny called.  
  
"Hi," a small voice replied. Ginny jumped and spun in her chair to see a little boy not even five years old standing before her. He had short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was smiling innocently up at her, and she couldn't help smiling back.  
  
"Well, hi there, love. Where's your Mummy?" Ginny asked, concern coloring her voice.  
  
"Mum's at home," The little boy said, seemingly unconcerned. He looked around the store, his eyes landing on the large cage filled with kittens. "Canni play wit' the kit'ns?"  
  
"Sure. You stay right here," Ginny replied, standing. She picked up the little boy and sat him on the chair she had vacated. From the cage Ginny pulled out three kittens who were playing in the cage. The little boy smiled in delight as Ginny deposited two in his arms. She absently stroked the one she was still holding.  
  
"You stay here and play with the kittens, all right?" Ginny asked.  
  
The boy nodded, so Ginny ran into the back where her boss, Lydia was preparing the animal's lunches. Lydia looked up as Ginny walked in back and asked, "what's up?"  
  
"A little boy just wandered into the store alone, Lydia. He's playing with some of the kittens up front, but what should I do?"  
  
"Hmm, he was alone, I take it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, keep him here for about an hour. If no one shows up, take him over to the Leaky Cauldron. That's where lost children are supposed to be taken."  
  
Ginny walked back up front and almost cried out when she saw the once again vacant chair. Her eyes darted around the shop, but the boy wasn't anywhere. She was about to call Lydia again when she felt a tug on her robe. Looking down, she saw the little boy, still smiling. One kitten was crawling over his shoulder while the other hung precariously from his arms.  
  
Ginny laughed softly and gently pulled the kitten off the boy's shoulder and he readjusted his hold on the other kitten. Ginny sat down, and was surprised when the small blonde climbed into her lap. She placed all three kittens in his lap and instinctively wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"What's your name, love?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Damian. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Ginny. Who did you come here with?"  
  
"My big brudder!" Ginny smiled at the note of pride in his voice.  
  
"Oh, and who is he?"  
  
"'Raco!"  
  
Ginny frowned-she didn't know anyone named Raco. She tried to gather more information from the boy, but he was too focused on the kittens. Lydia let Damian help her feed the animals when their food was ready. After a bit, she sighed.  
  
"Well, Ginny, why don't you see if you can't find Damian's brother and then go home," Lydia said.  
  
"Oh, are you sure? I can come back here-" Ginny began.  
  
"-No, no," Lydia interrupted. "We're slow enough today that I can manage alone."  
  
"All right, if you're sure," Ginny responded. When Lydia nodded she turned to the little boy and asked, "Ready to go, Damian?"  
  
"Yep! Bye, Miss 'Idia," Damian said cheerfully. After saying goodbye to a kitten he had grown quite attatched to, Damian reluctantly handed it back to Lydia. Ginny smiled and walked out the door hand in hand with Damian.  
  
"Miss Gin?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"I am too, actually. Let's go get lunch."  
  
When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom seated them at a table. Ginny asked if anyone had come looking for a little boy, but the old man shook his head. She sighed and ordered lunch for the two of them, wondering what she would do if Damian's brother didn't show up soon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Draco had been searching for his little brother for over an hour now, but to no avail. He sat down on a bench, placing his head in his hands. When he looked up, he saw one shop that he hadn't noticed before-the pet store. Damian liked animals, so Draco figured it was worth a try. With a resolute sigh, and a dubious feeling, he pushed open the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering, have you seen a little boy at all? Bl-" Draco was cut off there.  
  
"Blonde hair, blue eyes, cute smile?" The woman asked with a grin.  
  
Draco nodded emphatically, feeling relieved. "Thank Merlin, he's here, then?"  
  
"He was," The woman began.  
  
"Was? What do you mean, was," Draco was panicked. "You mean to tell me that you let him walk out?"  
  
"Not exactly. I had Ginny take him to the Leaky Cauldron. They left about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Thank you!" Draco called as he ran out of the store and down the street in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Ginny was cutting up Damian's food for him when Draco got there. Her back was to him, but he recognized her by her long, curly auburn hair and her slender frame. Damian saw him, and leaped from his chair over to him.  
  
"Hey, little boy, no running off...." Ginny's voice faltered when she saw Draco Malfoy picking Damian up. ''Raco. He was saying 'Draco,'' Ginny inwardly moaned. She watched as Draco Malfoy carried Damian over to their table, and she wondered why it hadn't struck her before. The little boy was practically a carbon copy of his older brother-a person could almost imagine that Draco was Damian's father!  
  
"Weasley," Draco said in a strained voice, inclining his head towards her.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny replied coldly. Damian scuttled down from his brother's grasp, not seeming to notice the tense atmosphere. Draco pulled a chair up next to Damian. After the little boy was done eating, Draco turned Damian's chair around to face him.  
  
"Damian," Draco began. 'I wonder if I've ever called him by his name before'. He shook his head and continued, "I told you to stay close to me."  
  
"I didn't go far, 'Raco," Damian protested.  
  
Ginny had to giggle at that, which gained her a glare from the elder Malfoy brother. She raised an eyebrow at him challengingly.  
  
"I fail to find the humor in this, Virginia," Draco said, drawling her first name out insolently. "I nearly lost my little brother, you do realize."  
  
"Yes, and who's fault is that, Draco?" Ginny asked, jutting her chin out.  
  
"Are you blaming me for this? He wandered off!" Draco snapped, his eyes glittering with anger.  
  
"Well, of all the. . . He's a little boy, if you hadn't noticed, Draco! Of course he'll wander off!" Ginny retorted, standing and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Being little is no excuse for disobedience," Draco said, his voice rising slightly as he stood as well.  
  
"And being an idiot is no reason to ignore a child!" Ginny snapped, tilting her head back to look him in the eye.  
  
Draco let out a disgusted sound, and focused his gaze on Damian. Damian was looking at the two with wide eyes. Swiftly Draco threw some money on the table to pay for his brother's lunch and picked Damian up.  
  
"Come on, Damian, let's go," He said, turning his back on Ginny.  
  
"Can Miss Gin come to the park, too?" Damian asked, looking over Draco's shoulder.  
  
"No," Draco replied.  
  
"Please?" Draco paused when he heard Damian's crestfallen tone. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at Ginny, who still looked angry at him.  
  
"If she wants to," Draco relented.  
  
Damian gave Ginny a smile, asking, "Can'o come, Miss Gin?"  
  
"Sure, love," Ginny responded with a smile. As she fell in step next to Draco she whispered so Damian wouldn't hear, "mostly because I don't trust your prat brother."  
  
"Shrew," Draco hissed.  
  
"Nature's mistake," Ginny spat back as they walked out onto the street.  
  
~*~*~  
  
* Once in the park, Damian squirmed until Draco let him down. He ran off to play with some other children who were tossing a ball around. Draco watched his little brother carefully as he sat down on a swing. Ginny sat next to him, looking at the resentful blonde next to him.  
  
"Who in their right mind would leave you with a child, anyways?" Ginny grumbled softly.  
  
"My mother, and she's quite sane."  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Are you insulting my mother?"  
  
"Not directly."  
  
They fell into a moody silence for a while and simply watched the children play. Ginny had to smile, despite her company. She thought of how much her nieces and nephews loved playing in the park. As she watched Damian laugh, she couldn't help but wonder if Draco ever played like a child.  
  
Casting a sideways glance at Draco, and watching his profile, Ginny seriously doubted it. He always looked so stern and cold-she wasn't sure if he had ever allowed himself to be a child. Ginny couldn't imagine never having been a little child.  
  
"Something wrong, Virginia?" Draco's cold voice cut through the air.  
  
"No. . . Not a thing," Ginny replied, looking away.  
  
"Just ask, Weasley."  
  
"Ask what?"  
  
"Whatever it is you're brooding over."  
  
"I-I wasn't brooding. I was just. . . wondering," Ginny said carefully.  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"Something about you, actually."  
  
Draco turned to the redhead, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What's that?" Draco finally asked.  
  
"I'm not sure how to say this without insulting you," Ginny began faltering.  
  
"Like that matters to you," Draco said with a short laugh.  
  
"It does," Ginny said. Her tone was so serious that Draco turned his full attention to her.  
  
"Well, just ask it then," He commanded. When she hesitated, "I won't be offended. Just ask."  
  
"Allright. Well, I-I was wondering if you've always been so. . ." here she trailed off.  
  
"If I've been so. . ." Draco urged her on.  
  
"Well, cold and detached, and serious?"  
  
"In other words, was I ever a happy little kid, like my brother?"  
  
Ginny nodded, frowning slightly.  
  
"Yes, I've always been this way," Draco said, turning his attention back to Damian. Almost to himself he added, "I was never like him."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because of my parents, I suppose," Draco replied slowly. They sat in silence for a minute. Draco realized that his parents had never taken him to a park, or even spent a day with him alone. "When I was young, my parents were so obsessed with the Dark Arts that they weren't really around much."  
  
"Oh," was all Ginny could think of to say.  
  
"It was probably different for you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes. If both of my parents weren't around, one was," Ginny said. "That or one of my six older brothers were," Ginny said with a smile. Then her smile faded. "They didn't. . ."  
  
"Didn't what?"  
  
Ginny looked at his face once more, and decided against asking. "Nevermind."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
Sighing she asked, "They were-well, I mean. . .that is, they only neglected you, right?"  
  
Draco looked to his side to see Ginny's genuinely concerned expression. He knew the unasked question-'did they abuse you?' What surprised him was that she actually cared. Especially after the things he'd said-both in school and today.  
  
"No, they never hurt me," Draco replied, focusing on Damian again. "They just exposed me to things that someone so young shouldn't know about."  
  
On an impulse Ginny reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Draco looked surprised at the gesture, but gave her a small smile. Ginny smiled back and began to pull her hand away, but Draco didn't let go. Instead he laced his fingers through hers as he watched his brother.  
  
Suddenly he was glad that he had offered to take Damian for the day. It wasn't only because he escaped Pansy, either. Sometime during the afternoon spent searching for his brother, and then in the company of his enemy's little sister, he came to realize something. He wanted Damian to have the childhood he had never had the chance at. Draco wanted to be the one to give that to him, if his parents wouldn't.  
  
Ginny watched Draco's face as he studied his brother. She couldn't tell what, but something seemed to have changed. Maybe it was the look in his eyes as he watched the children, but Ginny could tell that she had stumbled upon a rare season in the life of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Knut for you thoughts?" Ginny broke the silence.  
  
Draco slowly turned to face her. He rose to his feet and then pulled Ginny to hers. He smiled a bit, and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"I think it'll cost more than that. I've had an epiphany of sorts."  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked with a smile.  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder at his brother and smiled. 'I think that's the first time I've ever seen him really smile,' Ginny thought distractedly. Draco turned back to her and Ginny tried to focus on what he was saying.  
  
"I can't change that I wasn't allowed to be a kid. That's the past. I can make sure that Damian gets what he deserves, though," Draco replied. His eyes searched Ginny's for a moment. "Does that make any sense?"  
  
"It makes perfect sense. He's lucky to have someone, Draco," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Even if he's an idiot?" Draco teased.  
  
"Well, no one is perfect."  
  
"Maybe someone should make sure I don't mess up," Draco said lightly. He began walking towards where Damian was playing. Ginny grinned and fell into step beside him.  
  
"Like who?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, you know. Someone who's good with kids."  
  
"Hmm, I'll tell you if I find someone."  
  
"I think the position's filled, thanks," Draco said with a grin. Then, to Ginny's surprise, Draco ran over to his brother and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Damian's It!" Draco called. The children surrounding them screamed and began to run as Damian chased after them. Ginny laughed and joined in as well. They played in the park until the sun began setting.  
  
"We should go get dinner then go home," Ginny suggested.  
  
Draco, who was lying on the grass, nodded and sat up. Ginny took one of Damian's hands and Draco took the other as the three walked to a restaurant that was nearby. By the time they were done eating, Damian's eyelids were drooping.  
  
Draco grinned and picked up his brother. Damian immediately slumped against his shoulder and closed his eyes. Ginny smiled and kissed Damian's cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Damian," she whispered. He was already fast asleep.  
  
"Well, we should get home," Ginny said after a moment of silence.  
  
Draco nodded. "I'm sure your family will be worried."  
  
"And you should get Damian to bed."  
  
"Yes. . .yes I should do that," Draco said, shifting Damian in his arms.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" Ginny asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
  
"Maybe," Draco began. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Maybe we should take Damian back to the park next week. He had fun. And, well, he likes you and all."  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded. "Sure. Or we could take him to the zoo. Ron and Hermione's kids love it there."  
  
"They have kids already?" Draco asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Yep, they got married right after Hogwarts. They had twins-a boy and a girl," Ginny replied.  
  
"Wow," Draco said. "Well, I guess I'll see you, then."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Right."  
  
Draco watched as Ginny began to walk away. He couldn't explain what had happened today-somehow he had gone from being enemies with Ginny Weasley to being friends. He sighed and realized that wasn't exactly what he wanted, though. Before he realized it, his feet were moving and he was catching up to Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked behind her when she heard footsteps following her, and was surprised to see Draco. She stopped and turned around, waiting for him to reach her. When he did she looked concerned.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to say thank you," Draco said. With that, he leaned forward and brushed Ginny's lips with his own. He pulled away the next moment, but Ginny still felt a shiver travel down her spine. She smiled a bit before saying goodbye again.  
  
This time Draco watched her go with a small smile. He definitely didn't know how to explain the fact that he had grown close to Ginny Weasley in one day, but he decided he didn't need to know. All he knew was that he'd most likely be writing Ginny sooner than expected to tell her that Damian missed her and wanted to see her again. Even if Damian didn't say a word. 


End file.
